


screams of pleasure or pain, why not both?

by onyxtopaz



Series: six cursed smut [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mickey Mouse Club RPF, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Past, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, im so sorry, mafia, this is a joke, we tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxtopaz/pseuds/onyxtopaz
Summary: Katherine Howard is a young woman with a dark past and demons haunting her brain. She's been waiting for her soulmate to come, hoping for years it'll be a person who will love her. She suddenly gets kidnapped by a mysterious Mickey Mouse. He's an arrogant, selfish man high up in the Mafia with dark secrets of his own, and Katherine's soulmate. Will Katherine survive this ordeal, fall in love with Mickey, and confront her past self? (JOKE FIC TAKEN SERIOUSLY)
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Mickey Mouse
Series: six cursed smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. it's a pointless resistance

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long three months. We’re back! (sadly) This fic will be a lot longer, 12 chapters! We’re not even half decent writers, please don’t judge our writing. This is just for fun, and all for good entertainment and jokes. I hope you enjoy it. They are not reincarnated in this fic by the way, so all of Katherine’s family are made up. We’ll put trigger warnings in the beginning of each chapter’s notes, and also we portrayed Kat basically as dumb as Bella Swan from Twilight, no personality and revolved around a man. Sorry. No editing cause we live on the edge.  
> Chapter 1 title is from Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths. Trigger warning for graphic violence, and kidnappings. Pretty short.  
> -Topaz

Kat knew she made the dumbest decision alive. Why else would she take a walk downtown, at night, with absolutely nobody near her? At the time, it seemed like an okay idea, the silence of the street and the brassy glow of the streetlamps enticing her. The breeze carried the scent of the town, the smell of tobacco and street vendors delicious food comforting her as she walked under the night sky.  


The moon, in all her serene glory, guided her, the light of the nearby city blurring under her tearful vision.  
Nightmares had driven her to this, Kat storming out of the house she shared with her chosen family, visions dancing in her head as she tried to chase the demons away from her mind for just one night. The moon was bright in the sky, although guiding her, it was still harsh with the coldness it brought upon her.  


She wished the moon could see how she was hurting and protect her. 

Just as she turned around ready to go home, a sudden loud noise startled her, like the sound of clattering trash cans. Jarring to the soft melodies the breeze chirped out. A swift foot, disappearing straight out of view caught her attention.  


She took a deep breath, ready to call Jane to pick her up when a man knocked her head with a cane. Kat gasped, falling to the ground on her knees, scraping them. The frigid wind made it all the more painful, her head sluggish as she tried to crawl to her phone. She felt as if she was branded by his touch as the man pushed her to the ground again, a strange metallic taste in her mouth. Blood. He pushed her again and she gasped, struggling for air as she panicked and squirmed.  


“Don’t move, or I’ll shoot.”  


The loading of a gun. Great. She’s royally fucked. Well, the garbled, panting voice didn’t say anything about shouting.  
“Help! Somebody help! I’m being kidnapped-” she screeched, before the man knocked her head towards the cold concrete of the sidewalk, smashing her jaw and her front teeth.  


Her teeth ached, as did her jaw, and the man kept her face flat towards the ground. Her hair was torn out by his rough hands as he continued smashing her face again and again. Kat’s nose definitely was broken and blood poured out of her nose, her face bruised and thoroughly broken.  
She made a last-ditch attempt to reach her phone, and the man stomped on her hand with steel-toed boots, the heel digging into her fingers. He stomped again, and again, and again. The pain was unbearable, fire ants crawling across her skin. 

The fingers were most certainly broken and started bleeding, contorted to a strange position and completely useless now. More dead weight.  


Pain coursed through her system, and the shattered glass of her phone betrayed her, digging into her flesh. Small bits of glass were embedded into the skin of her face, definitely leaving scars. She was now unable to speak, the pain in her jaw and hand too much for her to handle, and she rolled around despite the foot on her neck. Kat kicked frantically, desperate to escape the clutches of his man while musing on her daftness at going out alone.  


Her feet hit his knees, but the soft soles of her sneakers did no good for her, and he smashed his hefty cane onto her legs, completely wrecking her ability to move. More indescribable pain going up her spine, tingling like an electric current. She screamed, but he quickly stifled it by yanking her hair, tearing out the plain brown strands. She was reduced to low groans of agony and heavy pants.  
One good knock to the head, and Kat was out.

Her dreams were always blurs of color, noise and warmth. Mostly, they were indistinct fragments of visions, of what happened during the day, of her own creation. 

She only had one consistency in all of them, the words, “You are never getting away from me,’ the words tattooed across her skin, permanent as a brand. It was her soulmate mark, everybody in the world had one. The tattoo was the first words their soulmate would ever speak to them, marking the beginning of a lifetime of love. When her dreams used to be happy and light, she would sleep just to get a dream of the mysterious person who was her soulmate. Always a warm tone, a bit protective, fears forgotten in the caressing of her cheek. Positive or negative, she was guaranteed to have a dream each night. It was one of the only things consistent in her life.  


This night was no different.  


The dream was a flurry of movement, ink clinging to her skin, bright golden colors surrounding her. Suddenly, the color darkened around her, the air cold. She shivered, a booming voice sounded, and she woke.  


She was blindfolded, as the space in front of her was completely dark and murky. She could feel movement, people likely walking across the floor, the vibrations echoing across the floor. She seemed to be bound, strong rope, strong enough to hang a human or tie up a bull if the user wanted to. There was no way in hell she was getting out. Her feet were bound too, and she had a piece of old fabric in her mouth, the cloth sour and unappetizing. The chain was cold, and her clothing seemed to be stripped away from her, replaced by a tattered old sheet, itchy and rough on her soft downy skin.  


After a few minutes of pointless struggling against the thick bonds of the rope, she heard footsteps outside of the room and the sound of the door opening. One, maybe two people entered the room.  


She’s not quite sure but she does know that she's f u c k e d. A person, almost gently, removes the gag from her mouth. She immediately bites his fingers. The person yelped, a few footsteps sounded as they flinched and moved back suddenly.  
“What are you doing, you little shits?!” She yelled. “I have family that come looking for me once they realize that I'm gone!” The person in front of her leans down next to her ear and screeches, “You are never getting away from me!”  
Uh oh.


	2. authors note probs will delete soon

do y'all even want this dumbass fic anymore. i've been on a creative block so i probably won't write. i have no motivation tell me if this is worth salvaging kk thanks.  
-topaz


End file.
